the_haus_of_mateofandomcom-20200214-history
Mateo
Mateo is the king and founder of the Haus of Mateo, but is currently not reigning. He lives in the back of a Moe’s, wasting his life away, not knowing who he is. Biography Origin Story Mateo grew up in an deserted Haunted mansion with his mom after she was abandoned by his father, this mansion will later be renovated into Mateo Manor. His childhood consisted of a scavenging and makeshifting because of his moms inability to get a job. School Life Eventually Mateo made the mistake of trusting the government and by trying to get child support money, ended up on the grid and had to attend school. Mat started school at around 13 years old and so went to high school, specifically Nalvern Public High School. Door Matt at first didn’t make any friends and kept to himself for a few weeks until he met the Twinkie Twin Squad in his chemistry class. Somewhere during the formation of the haus and the massacre Mateo met his half brother Microsoft, his girlfriend Heathen And Mother Samsung. He grew close to these three seeing them as a second family while mother still held distain for them, specifically Samsung for stealing his father away from her and being the reason for their homelessness. Founding the haus Mateo , with the help of his new friends, started to renovate the run down mansion that he lived in into the now Mateo Manor and forming the earliest form of the Haus of Mateo with the members being himself, Timochi, Gerardo, Tamra, Nailin and the demon that haunts the house. Later , other early members like Mateo’s cousins Alaundry and Jayquelin, his half brother Microsoft And Kinda sorta step mom, Samsung. Dissociative Identity Mateo had developed all three of his alternate personalities prior to the founding of the haus but did expand upon them during his reign. The origin and purpose of his personalities are as followed Maxímo- Formed when Mat didn’t know how to vent his pent up anger and feeling of malevolence. To be Evil and cause harm to others Reina- Didn’t form at any specific point , was essentially just a female version of himself and so doesn’t serve a specific purpose Ken- Formed when Mat didn’t want to show vulnerability or unintelligence. To make others happy and show emotions The Massacre During The Massacre at Nalvern High School Mateo was met with the shooter and almost shot but then protected by a nearby security guard. Later he was hiding out in the school library with Timochi and Nailin and stayed there safely for a while until they were found ending with the two other boys dying being used as meat shields while Mat escaped. Mateo survived for a while even though he was being chased by the shooter by traveling through vents and shortcuts built in the school until he was finally put unconscious after being drugged and then subsequently shot to death being the fifth to die. Rebirth After his death at the hands of The Slaughter Haus Mateo’s body was found most intact out of the other haus victims by Awquafina who had previously made a deal with Mateo which said that if he were to die that she will bring him back as long as Mateo would supply her home, Sanctuary of Our Lady of Lourdes, with any necessary resources to keep the healing fountain running and functional. After finding his body Awquafina through his body into her healing fountain resurrecting him but causing mildly to severe memory loss and loss of mobility making him unable to go back to his home for the time being. Category:Characters